El tiempo tras una promesa
by U.Raggie
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. El destino se encargó de separarlos cuando pequeños y una promesa es la responsable de juntarlos cuando grandes. One-Shot. Dejen Review!


Hola!! Tanto tiempo no?? Les he traído otra invención de mi cabecita xD. Es un fic inspirado por uno de los comerciales que hay por San Valentín. Espero sea de su agrado y que me dejen varios review n.n.

Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que este conlleva me pertenecen (supongo que jamás pensaron lo contrario no?)

Narración normal

-Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Narración en pasado_

_-------------------------- cambio de escena_

**El tiempo tras una promesa**

_-Sakura-c__han!!! Ya baja por favor, debemos irnos!- la voz de una mujer algo madura resonó por aquella casa ya sin muebles ni adornos._

_- ya voy Oka-chan! - le gritó una pequeña niña de 9 o 10 años aproximadamente, de cabello rosa y unos grandes y expresivos ojos jades. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de una habitación rosa completamente vacía. Sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos vividos en aquella habitación._

_-__ Sakura por favor!! No me hagas irte a buscar allá, escuchaste!_

_- ha-hai! Ya bajo- la pequeña limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, dio una media vuelta, camino hasta la escalera. Bajo de apoco, a paso lento. Quería esperar un poco más. Él aun no llegaba.-"Sasuke-kun"_

_-por Dios niñita que te demoras!- la voz enojada de su madre la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Tomó su mano y juntas salieron de esa casa._

_maldición! Ya no me queda tiempo!!- un niño pelinegro de 10 años corría calle arriba a toda la velocidad que podía.- tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar!!_

_La pelirrosada niña __subió al auto, mientras que su madre subía por el asiento del copiloto._

_que tanto __hacías hijita?- preguntó un hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes._

_Y-yo…- la madre miró a su hija tiernamente y __sonrió._

_Lo siento Sakura-chan, no podemos seguir esperándolo o si no perderemos el vuelo._

_No te preocupes oka-chan, Otto-san vamos si?- "adios Sasuke-kun". El ruido del motor se hizo presente, Sakura miró hacia tras y fue cuando lo vio, estaba a unos pocos metros de ella con la respiración agitada y __mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban._

_Sasu__ke-kun- susurró, puso una mano en el vidrio trasero del auto y le sonrió._

_El pequeño pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y levanto su mano derecha en forma de despedida. El auto se puso en marcha y la pelirrosada beso las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha y luego la soplo en dirección a Sasuke. Éste volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue con tristeza, la mano que mantenía alzada y abierta la cerró en un puño llevándola hasta su corazón._

_Adios Sakura_

_Adios Sasuke-kun_

_El pequeño Uchiha se quedo hasta que el auto se perdió en la carretera._

_es una promesa Sakura-chan_

oe Teme!!.- Un rubio de ojos azul-cielo hacia un escándalo en una cafetería del centro de Tokio porque su amigo pelinegro no lo escuchaba.

que quieres useratonkashi?- "otra vez pensando en eso?, ¿cuanto ha pasado? ¿9, 10 años? Dios, ya debo olvidarlo" cerró sus ojos intentando olvidar aquellos recuerdos.

Te decía que voy a invitar a Hinata-chan a salir esta noche, ya sabes, por San Valentín-

Ah- bebió un poco de su café, seguía observando la nada mientras su rubio amigo le seguía hablando estupideces según él.

Y Sasuke? No piensas hacer nada esta noche?- la voz del rubio sonaba interesada.

No lo creo Naruto- respondió desganadamente.

Pero Teme, es que acaso no hay ninguna chica que ocupe ese cubo de hielo que tienes por corazón?- pregunto el ruidoso chico apuntando el pecho del chico pelinegro.

No es eso…- quito la mano del rubio de su pecho- es solo que…

Que?...- Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- no me digas que!!…

Que?. - Sasuke alzo una ceja y lo miro, mientras jugaba con la cucharita de su café.

Teme… e-eres… eres gay?- preguntó, mas bien, grito el oji-azul, provocando que todos en aquella cafetería voltearan hacia ellos.

…de que est- iba a responderle pero su amigo siguió con su inteligente deducción mientras que los murmullos de la gente del lugar se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

O Dios mió!! No puedo creerlo!! Y yo pensando que eras normal!!, es que acaso estas enamorado de- un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callar. Sasuke con el puño en alto y ojos lleno de odio se volvió a sentar en su silla.

Eres un idiota, como puedes pensar eso?- estaba enojado, muy enojado, es decir. Naruto es un idiota pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto, si él, Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más macho que pueda existir (n/a: xD!)

Oi! Teme no era para tanto!!- decía mientras se sobaba el lugar donde el Uchiha le había pegado.

Hmp!

Pero ya… hablando en serio, no he conocido a ninguna chica que te haya gustado realmente, digo, como para pasar más de una noche con ella.

Es que..

Aun no encuentras a la adecuada?- le guiño un ojo a la vez que tomaba un poco mas de su ramen.

Algo por el estilo- el oji-negro sonrió altaneramente, algo que confundió al rubio chico.- ya me tengo que ir..

Que? Tan pronto?

Si.. suerte con Hinata- dejo el dinero de su café, tomo su chaqueta y se fue.

Adios Teme,… señorita!! Me trae otro plato igual!!-

El cielo estaba gris y corría un poco de viento, Sasuke caminaba por la calles de Tokio con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Seguía recordando, reviviendo todos los momentos en los que estuvo con aquella niña que le había robado el corazón hace unos cuantos años atrás.

_Bajo un gran __árbol, sentados en una banca se encontraba una parejita de niños de 10 años aproximadamente, la chica tenía el cabello rosa por encima de sus hombros, mientras que el niño lo tenía negro con algunos reflejos azulados. Ambos tenían su mirada en cualquier parte menos en su acompañante._

_Sasuke-kun… ma-mañana me iré- volteo su mirada trantando encontrar los ojos del pequeño pelinegro._

_Ya lo se Sakura-chan_

_¿me iras a despedir?- susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a sonrojarse._

_El moreno volteo a verla y con unas de sus manos levanto la cara de su pequeña amiga._

_Sabes que lo __haré Sakura-chan. Recuerda nuestra promesa._

_Arigatou Sasuke-kun- la niña se abrazo al oji-negro, le gustaba tanto estar en sus brazos_

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una pequeña plazoleta que tenía una fuente en el centro. Aun faltaba un poco para el atardecer. Fue hasta la fuente y se sentó en la orilla de ésta. Todavía tenía mucho que recordar.

Sigo recordando la promesa Sakura-chan- susurro, bajo la cabeza y cerró sus ojos para recordar mejor.

_nee Sasuke-kun?- una linda pelirrosa __trataba de hacer reaccionar al pelinegro que se encontraba recostado al lado suyo._

_Que pasa Sakura?- preguntó desganadamente el chico._

_Es que..- le daba vergüenza hablar asi con él. Llevaban años siendo amigos, pero la presencia que tenia el chico ya a sus 10 años la intimidaba demasiado._

_Es que.. que? Sakura-chan- el Uchiha se sentó al lado de la niña._

_Es que.. recuerdas esos chocolates que comimos juntos para San Valentín, esos que solo venden en la tienda de Chiyo-baasama y que tanto me gustan?- hablo tímidamente la Haruno._

_Si, son tus preferidos… por?_

_Es que.. ya no voy a poder comerlos nunca mas…- la pequeña pelirrosa bajo la mirada ya que sus orbes verde se llenaron de lágrimas._

_A que te refieres?- dijo interesado el pelinegro_

_Mi-mis padres has decidido mudarse a Tokio, Sasuke-kun- luego de decir esa frase rompió en llanto, ella no quería separarse de el, lo quería demasiado._

_Cuando se van Sakura?- la tristeza se reflejaba en su voz, pero no iba a llorar en frente de ella._

_La-la pro-próxima semana, pero no quiero irme Sasuke-kun- no quería verla llorar, haría lo que fuera por no verle triste, pero sabia que él, que era apenas un niño, no podía impedir que los padres de Sakura se fueran de su pequeña ciudad._

_Sakura no llores- dijo tomando la cara de la niña entre sus manos, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara._

_Sasuke-kun no quiero separarme de ti!_

_Yo tampoco, pero no creo que podamos hacer algo ahora Sakura-chan._

…

_Sakura te prometo una cosa… pero ya no estés triste, sabes que siempre seremos amigos- _

_Que cosa Sasuke-kun?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad por lo que el pelinegro el iba a proponer._

_Que... el día en que te vallas te regalare el chocolate mas grande que tenga Chiyo-baasama, ese que tenia forma de corazón, lo recuerdas?_

_Enserio Sasuke-kun?_

_Si, pero ya no llores- el pequeño Uchiha trato de ocultar su cara ya que un sonrojo de adueño de sus mejillas por la linda cara que mostró su amiga._

_Entonces Sasuke-kun, cuando tu me des el chocolate, yo te __daré un beso para que siempre te acuerdes de mi deacuerdo?_

_De-deacuerdo-"un beso.. para mi" el chico se sonrojó mas de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, el cielo ya estaba teñido de un color rojizo, miro sus manos, con la derecha hizo un puño y con la izquierda lo tapo, formando asi una especia de cajita con sus manos.

-"aun te debo tu corazón Sakura"- sonrió, no la veía hace diez años y era la única chica que ocupaba su mente y corazón.

- Dicen que hay guardas algo- la voz suave de una chica saco al pelinegro de sus recuerdos. Éste subió su mirada encontrándose con unos orbes verde jade y una mata de cabello rosa.

- hmp! El beso que me debes- se paro haciendo que la chica levantara la cara para mirar sus ojos negros que tanto le gustaban cuando pequeña.

- y tu me debes un chocolate Sasuke-kun- ambos sonrieron como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían, él de manera altanera y ella de manera dulce. Sasuke puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa chica para atraerla hacia él. Acerco su cara a la de ella, mientras que Sakura se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor. Ambos cerraron sus ojos hasta fundirse, por fin, en el beso que 10 años habían esperado. Ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke para profundizar un poco más aquel tan esperado beso. Al cabo de unos segundos más se separaron por falta del bendito aire.

- dicen que la paciencia se apremia no Sakura?-

- supongo, Sasuke-kun- volvieron a juntar sus labios pero esta vez de una manera un poco mas tímida que la anterior. Ya que esta ves el chico estaba más ocupado tratando de sacar una pequeña caja con forma de corazón de su bolsillo.

- promesa cumplida Sakura-chan- se separaron un poco para que ella pudiera recibir el chocolate.

- hai!, arigatou- sonrió nuevamente haciendo que el chico se sonrojara como cuando pequeño, luego de que guardara el paquete en su bolsito, volvió a entrelazar sus brazos al cuello del chico y éste tomándola por la cintura.

- Feliz San Valentín Sakura

- Feliz San Valentín Sasuke-kun.

Se volvieron a besar, para compensar todo los besos que no puediron darse por culpa del destino que cuando pequeños los quiso separar.

Fin!! Un one-shot por San Valentín! Espero les haya gustado!!

Tomates?

Flores?

Verduras podridas?

…

Dinero?

Cualquier cosa en un review se acepta, desde los insultos hasta los elogios n.n

Ya saben…

Denle al "GO", ahí abajito n.n


End file.
